


Not Interested, Thank you

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: All he wanted was to pick up the hotess women in the bar--what's so bad about that!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fictober20 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	Not Interested, Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> okay here are my offerings for today.
> 
> and just a note, there were some typos in the last story, my poor beta's head nearly exploded, I put them right!
> 
> and many thanks to my lovely beta Julie, typos happen, worse things occur!

"Cheers!" The group of four men clicked their glasses together.

"This place isn't too bad." One of them claimed.

"The food is good too."

"Like we're here for food."

"We're here for two things. To get wasted and to hook up. After all, this is Andy's final night as a free man!" 

"You're just jealous because Melanie chose the better man." Andy pointed out. 

"Hey, I could get any girl I want." The man with dark hair and blue eyes boasted. 

"Right, Nick!" Andy nodded. 

"I can!" Nick claimed.

"All right, 100 bucks. Pick a girl, any girl--"

Nick started to look around the bar, then as if by magic, his ideal women walked in the room. 

Her hair was blonde in a cute wavy bob. Her eyes he could see even from this distance as being bright blue with a smoky makeup finish. Her nose was button-like and her lips a perfect pluck dark red. Moving down, her shoulders were covered by a tight leather jacket she was currently unzipping to reveal a black scoop neck vest which clung to her ample breasts and left just enough skin at the top of leather pants which skimmed down her legs, seemingly going on forever before you hit her black leather boots. She appeared to be looking around but upon not finding what or who she was looking for, she headed for the bar.

Nick got up and headed towards her, approaching her just as she was ordering.

"Bud Light." She asked.

"Let me get that for you." He said, calling to the bartender.

Sam turned and looked at him, up and down before turning back to the bartender. "I'll pay for my own." She said politely.

"Oh, come on!" He claimed. "Give a man a chance."

"Not interested, thank you." She said, without looking again but equally as polite.

"I'm Nick." He told her.

She took a deep breath and turned towards him, her arm still on the bar. "Sam." She said. "Not interested."

"I guarantee you will be once you get to know me." He pried. "Come on, where's the harm?"

"Look Nick--" She started.

"I'm a paramedic." He told her. She managed a nod and a smile before he asked, "And you?"

Her shoulders fell a little. "Theoretical physicist." She told him.

"What?" He asked. "No way."

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Well, just physicists are nerds with glasses and zero social skills and you're so…"

"So what?" She asked with an attitude.

"Hot." He said with a grin.

She shook her head then said, “Well, it’s kind of expected for the other half of my job."

"Other half?" He asked, "What are you a fitness instructor?"

"No," she smiled standing up tall. "A Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force. I work in Cheyenne Mountain."

“R-really?" He stuttered. "Lieutenant- Lieutenant--"

"Colonel, yah." She nodded.

Nick stood still in amazement for a moment. Then a look glazed over him – a look that Sam was accustomed to before he asked, "Do you play pool?"

Sam chuckled. "Still not interested." She told him. 

"Come on, baby--" He started to say which only made Sam mad when they heard a voice.

"I think the lady said she's not interested." 

Nick looked towards the man with deep brown eyes, a fading tan and silver hair, then back to Sam before he said, "None of your business, old man." He claimed.

"Oh, I think it is." He said, putting his arm around Sam and her returning the gesture. "Hey." He smiled, kissing her briefly before she said, "Hey back." Sam turned to the bartender and summoned another beer.

"Wait! What?!" He exclaimed.

"If you’d shut up long enough, I'd tell you. I'm married." Sam told him. "Nick, my husband, Jack, an Air Force General."

Jack put his hand out "You have excellent taste, Nick." 

Nick's eyes went wide, and he looked slightly terrified. "General?!" He exclaimed, before looking at Sam, "but you can't be over 25! And you're old!" He exclaimed. 

"See, I told you people think I'm cradle snatching." Jack joked to his wife. 

"You're not that much older," she assured Jack, apparently once again. "I'm 37." She informed Nick. "Jack's only 52."

"Thir--" he gasped mid-sentence. 

"You okay there, buddy, need a drink?" Jack asked him, a grin on his face. "Nick, it was very nice meeting you," Jack told him. "Thanks for keeping Sam company but we're going to grab a table. We're meeting some friends here." Jack told Nick before they left a stunned looking Nick behind. 

Nick turned around and headed back to his table where the other three men sat with smirks on their faces. "Shut up." He muttered, slinking back in his seat before his friends burst out laughing. 


End file.
